


学院恋爱系列

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Kudos: 15





	1. 学院恋爱故事

1

堂本光一第一次见到堂本刚是在魔药课上，他正皱着眉头往坩锅里扔羊屎，后面的人拍了拍他的肩膀，等他转过身来，睁着大眼睛问他鼠尾草要放几克。

“五克，”堂本光一憋着气说，“记得先……”

砰！

“……记得先切碎，不然会……爆炸。”

2

堂本刚被留下清理臭气熏天的教室，这没什么。但堂本光一竟然也被抓住了。

“陷害别人就是这个下场，”那格兰芬多毕业的教授一本正经地说，“你们斯莱特林总是想着算计别人，我可不会手下留情。”

斯莱特林的学生则说，堂本光一上课跟一个赫奇帕奇说话，活该倒霉。

堂本光一也懒得有什么怨气，他施了几个咒去掉房里的臭味，转头一看，那个赫奇帕奇已经收拾好了桌上的狼藉。那人举着魔杖，带着歉意的笑容看着他：“抱歉，光一同学。下次去霍格莫德，我请你喝黄油啤酒吧。”

3

堂本光一过了两天才想起自己根本没问人家的名字。这下冤没了头，债没了主。一杯黄油啤酒不算什么，只是一个斯莱特林反被别人算计，真是丢人。

去霍格莫德村的前一晚，堂本光一在休息室壁炉旁看书（从麻瓜那买来的《F1赛事》），有个一年级的新生怯生生过来：“堂本学长，有人找你。”

堂本光一从新生那没问出个所以然，披上袍子出了休息室，看到那位赫奇帕奇正靠在楼梯口。他看见光一，抬手打了个招呼：“嗨。”

堂本光一面无表情地点点头，走到那人身前：“又要问鼠尾草加多少？”

“没有，”那人的大眼睛友好地弯了弯，“只是上次忘了跟你做自我介绍，明天怕你找不着我。”

“哦。”

那人戴了副眼镜，发梢还湿漉漉的，不知刚才去做了什么。光一的目光跟着摇摇欲坠的水珠在他发尖徘徊：“所以，你叫什么名字？”

他拨了把头发，那滴水带着光一的视线向下坠去：“刚。堂本刚。”

4

堂本光一一言不发，扬起手来施了个咒，烘干了对方的头发。刚的头发变得蓬松，软软地垂了下来。光一想了想，重复道：“堂本刚？你姓堂本？”

“是。”

“姓堂本的魔法家族只有我们一家，”光一看了看他，“那些亲戚我应该都认识。”

“都2018了，”刚耸了耸肩，“贵斯莱特林还没见过麻瓜出身的魔法师吗？”

光一动了动嘴唇，没说出话来。

刚并不在意，他笑着挥挥手：“明天三把扫帚见。”

5

每个礼拜三，霍格莫德村民都觉得脑壳疼。霍格沃茨的学生像从没出过门一样，兴高采烈挤满了每一家商店。三把扫帚里吵吵嚷嚷的，老板倒乐在其中，他利落地给刚坐下的两位学生端上黄油啤酒，还眨巴着眼睛说：“今天霍格沃茨的学生都打九折。”

光一那句“不必了”还没说出口，刚已经笑着接过啤酒：“赫奇帕奇的打几折？”

老板急着又往厨房走，急匆匆留下一句：“八折！”

“为什么？”

“嗯？”

“赫奇帕奇打八折？”

“因为老板是赫奇帕奇毕业的。”刚将自己那杯啤酒举起来，停在光一面前的半空中，“你还真是什么都不知道啊？”

“……”学习成绩一直拔尖的堂本光一竟然无法反驳，他在刚笑眯眯的注视中举起自己那杯啤酒。酒杯相撞，发出清脆的声响。他们各自喝了一大口，唇边都沾上了啤酒沫。两人对视半晌，同时抬起手来迅速擦去了那道白边。

“咳……”刚清了清嗓子，“这啤酒沫可真是没法子，你说是吧？”

“挺可爱的。”光一说。

“什么可爱？”刚转过头来看他，嘴角还有一点没擦干净的白沫，大眼睛里是真实的好奇。

“……”光一的目光在他嘴角停留了片刻，“啤酒沫。”

6

虽说三把扫帚只给赫奇帕奇打八折，其他学院的学生依然热爱这里。斯莱特林的人也不例外，他们往往独占一张桌子，一脸挑剔地大快朵颐。

那群人离开时看到吧台边的两人，便踱步来和光一打招呼。他们看到了坐在边上的刚，问：“光一，你和这个赫奇帕奇一起？”

光一惜字如金：“是。”

领头的又转向刚：“你又是谁？”

光一皱了皱眉头，打断道：“怎么了？”

“他不就是上次害你被教授罚留校的那个赫奇帕奇吗？”一个人终于想起来，“听说他还是个泥……泥……”

“泥巴种？”刚放下酒杯，转过身来对他们笑了笑，“话都说不清楚就别骂人了吧，还能骂赢不成？”

光一嘴角一抽，垂下眸子喝了口啤酒。

“你们知道光一姓什么吗？”刚一脸谆谆善诱，友好地问他们，“我叫堂本刚。堂。本。知道吗？”

几个人一时面露菜色，支支吾吾着“那我们先走了”“堂本同学改日再见”推搡着走了。

光一这才抬起眼来看身边的人：“用我的姓来欺负人？”

“什么你的姓。”刚满不在乎地喝完了最后一口啤酒，“你的姓就是我的姓。”

7

“你们斯莱特林太不讨人喜欢了。”刚总结道。

那时他们下了魔药学课，晃悠到廊边坐下，刚抱着把叫“吉他”的麻瓜乐器，边拨奏和弦边跟他说：“我是很反对按学院分人的，但你们斯莱特林可真是没什么长进。”

“……”光一盯着刚拨动琴弦的手，“也不是人人都那样。”

“当然！”刚手下弹了几个轻快的单音，“光一就很好。”

“……谢谢。”

刚笑了笑，就着手下的和弦轻哼起来。天色将近傍晚，他的脸慢慢镀上了一层金色。光一安静地听着，直到刚突然说：“他们没找你麻烦吧？”

“谁？”

“酒吧那群人。”估计他们一下就能查出自己并非这个“堂本家族“的人。

“哦，无所谓吧。”光一又想起什么似的，“他们找你了？”

“没有。”刚摇摇头，“我也不在乎。”

光一看了他一会儿，问：“为什么你会在赫奇帕奇？”

“嗯？”

“我觉得你更像是拉文克劳，”光一说，“或是……格兰芬多。”

“因为赫奇帕奇喝啤酒可以打八折啊！”

光一一时语塞，刚开心地笑起来，把吉他塞到了光一手里：“哪个学院重要吗？来，我教你弹吉他！”

光一无奈地笑起来，脸的一半藏到了门廊的阴影里，另一半在夕阳下格外柔和。

“你先用食指按住所有的弦……对，按住啊！”

“……按不下去。”

“用力！”

“……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

8

秘密总是不胫而走。例如斯莱特林的堂本光一同学每天都在摆弄一个麻瓜乐器，而且那乐器还属于一个麻瓜出身的赫奇帕奇。

光一收到一封家里寄来的吼叫信，母亲表示她去参加酒会，被那些装腔作势的贵妇人围着冷嘲热讽了一番。

“我倒不在乎那群养家养小精灵的家伙怎么想，但你交了朋友竟然没有告诉我！他怎么样？圣诞节要不要来我们家？我给他织条围巾怎么样？他喜欢什么颜色？喜欢吃什么……”

光一一挥魔杖，让那信闭了嘴。那时他正在餐厅吃午餐，一桌的斯莱特林都像看怪物似的看着他。他伸长了脖子往赫奇帕奇的桌子看，刚正举着叉子跟身边的人说话，突然像是感觉到他的视线一般，抬起眼来对他笑了笑。

光一点了点头，猛地把头转了回来，怀疑今天午餐供的果汁有酒精成分，让他脸上发热。

他三两口吃完了午餐，掏出一张羊皮纸来写回信：别再随便寄吼叫信来，没意思的酒会不想去就别去。圣诞节我可能不回家了。他……

光一停笔犹豫了一下。

他叫堂本刚，他很好。  
如果有机会，我会介绍你们认识他。

9

今年魁地奇的决赛是斯莱特林对格兰芬多。两个系自古有着敌对的优良传统，到这时候更是摩拳擦掌。光一因为优秀的扫帚骑行技能被强拉去做找球手，他对此颇感无奈，因为训练实在太晒了，不符合他的健康取向。

“不健康，不健康！”球赛开始前两小时，他皱着眉头和刚躲在门廊的角落里，“这种天气比赛完全不健康！”

刚笑起来，伸手往他脸上糊了一些什么。光一往后一躲：“什么东西！”

“防晒霜，麻瓜的东西，据说能防止太阳的损伤……”刚认真地往他露出的皮肤上涂抹着，“这么好看的脸晒伤就不好了……”

“好看？”

“……嗯？”

“……没什么。”光一被他抓着手，看着他的脸，“你会来看比赛吗？”

“当然。”

“赫奇帕奇一般都给格兰芬多加油吧？”

“是吗，无所谓。”刚微微嘟着嘴，低头认真地抹匀防晒霜，“我今天会给斯莱特林加油的。”

“……为什么？”

“要说为什么，”刚满意地拍拍他的手，抬起头来冲他笑，“因为光一在那里啊。”

光一看了他片刻，感觉自己的心有点像被大太阳晒化的雪。

“我会赢的。”

10

堂本光一从来说到做到。比赛获胜后那一周，他请刚一起去三把扫帚，说要请他喝黄油啤酒，感谢他为自己加油。

从酒吧出来时间还早，两人沿着小路向湖边走，气温有点低，刚哈了口气：“挺冷的啊？”

“嗯……”光一看了看刚头上那顶毛线帽，突然问，“你喜欢什么颜色的围巾？”

刚愣了愣，然后说：“……紫色？”

“哦。”

“你……”

“喜欢吃什么？”

“……炸鸡？”刚想了想，“麻瓜有个叫KFC的连锁快餐厅，炸鸡很好吃。”

光一点点头，认真地问：“你还喜欢什么？”

刚无奈地笑了：“这是干嘛呢？”

堂本光一当然不可能承认他昨晚阅读的《如何追求你的恋人》第一条是“了解你的恋人”。

他说：“我妈妈让我问的。”

他显然没有读到“切忌频繁提起自己的妈妈”。

刚看了他一会儿，突然叹了口气。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，感觉怪怪的。”

光一皱起眉头，掏出魔杖就要往他身上挥。刚一把抓住他的手，总算把他要施的不知什么“感冒快跑”还是“神清气爽”扼杀在魔杖里。

光一疑惑地看着他，刚干脆又把他的手抓得紧了一些，轻声细语道：“我怀疑你请我喝的啤酒有问题。”

光一眉头皱得更深了：“哪里不舒服吗？”

“你是不是放了迷情剂啊？”刚凑过去抓住他的袍子边晃了晃，“那东西是违禁品，不知道吗？”

“……”光一看着眼前人的眼睛，咽了口唾沫，“没有，没干那种事。”

“那可能是错觉吧。”

刚干脆地向后退开，光一不及多想，一把揽过他的腰，两人一下撞在一起，鼻尖几乎相碰。

刚垂着眼睛，睫毛扑闪扑闪，简直要在光一脸上扬起微风：“怎么？”

去他的“循序渐进徐徐图之”（出自《如何追求你的恋人》第二条）。

光一轻轻吻了刚的嘴唇。吵吵嚷嚷的霍格莫德村里，这个角落竟格外安静。

他们互抵额头沉默着，直到光一发现刚从未松开握着他的手。

他捏了捏那只手：“啤酒大概的确有问题。”

“嗯？”

“你的嘴唇，”光一停了停，像是用舌头在做检测，随后一本正经道，“是迷情剂的味道。”

“……你们斯莱特林没有一点正经。”

“……谁先起的头？”

号外

《霍格沃茨魔法报》

针对近期堂本〇〇、堂本〇二位学生的各种传言，当事人独家回应本报记者，发表以下声明：

1、不是兄弟。不看骨科。

〇〇同学：什么骨科？骨折了？我给你施个咒就好了。  
〇同学：好了好了，乖乖乖别问了。

2、跨院恋爱，没有矛盾。

〇同学：他读斯莱特林我也不嫌弃他的。  
〇〇同学：读什么学院重要吗？不懂。

3、家庭差异，不是问题。

〇〇同学：明年圣诞准备带他回家。  
〇同学：去感受一下魔法家族的圣诞节。  
〇〇同学：我给你买好KFC，三万的够吗？  
〇同学：哈哈哈，我给你带《F1赛事》。

4、性别问题？不可理喻。

〇〇同学：不知大家听没听说过邓布利多校长。  
〇同学：现在的人都不看《哈利波特》吗？

See U Next Time！


	2. 学院恋爱史

1

斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的恋爱是不会得到祝福的。应该说斯莱特林和任何学院的恋爱都得不到什么祝福。

堂本光一的同学为之操碎了心，见缝插针地劝说他和堂本刚分手。

“光一同学，你不为自己想，也要为未来的孩子想一想……”

堂本光一“啪”地合上书，站起身来放弃了今天的学习计划。他走了两步，实在对对方的智商于心不忍，转过头对那位他忘了名字的同学说：“不会有孩子。”

2

堂本刚觉得硬要说的话，自打哈利波特风靡全球，该被嫌弃的也是斯莱特林才对。

“你们出了个伏地魔，名声都臭掉。”他咬着堂本光一给他捎的糖果又补充道，“但我不歧视你，放心吧。”

堂本光一把他怀里的吉他拿过来，弹了几下，状似无意道：“只是有一件事，他们说，你是蓄意接近我的？”

“不然是路上捡的吗？”

“……他们说你故意炸了那个坩锅。”堂本光一顿了顿，回忆起来，“这么说起来，你那时候就叫出了我的名字。”

堂本刚把糖果咬碎塞进嘴里，一挥魔杖扫净了堂本光一身侧的落叶，翩然坐到他身边，又扫了一下吉他弦。

“什么蓄意接近。”堂本刚叹了口气，把糖果的甜味扑在了他脸上，“你们斯莱特林连追男朋友都讲得这么难听吗？”

3

堂本刚坦白，他从分院仪式就注意到堂本光一了。那时候堂本光一头发有点乱，看起来也没什么兴致，上台坐到那椅子上，分院帽几乎是立刻喊了一声“斯莱特林”。堂本光一却没立刻下台，他皱着眉头问：“为什么？”

按姓氏排在他后面的堂本刚亲耳听到，不由得多看几眼。

那分院帽不知和他说了什么，堂本光一看起来脾气不好，却意外地很快接受了。他摘了帽子，从堂本刚身边掠过去，坐在了斯莱特林长桌的角落。

堂本刚上台去戴上帽子，眼睛却依然盯着他。堂本光一独自坐在那，对身边和他打招呼的人一一点过头，既没加入谈话，也不关注台上的动态，只低头看着桌面发起了呆。

分院帽在堂本刚头上犹豫了一下，然后相当好脾气地问他：“同学，不大专心啊？”

堂本刚有样学样：“我能不能去斯莱特林啊？”

“……为什么？”分院帽很震惊，毕竟哈利波特同学当年掀起了“不要斯莱特林”的叛逆热潮，现在竟有人反其道而行之。

“有个人想认识一下。”

分院帽想了想：“但你不是纯血统，我实在不认为那是个好主意……”

“都这个年代了还搞出身论哦？”

分院帽劝道：“我看格兰芬多或拉文克劳都不错，你很有勇气，脑子也很好用，无论在哪都会做出一番成绩。”

“我想去赫奇帕奇。”

“……”这么叛逆的吗。

“我喜欢小动物，我家有两只小狗呢。”

而且堂本刚觉得这个帽子不让他去帅同学那里，太烦人了，叫他去哪他就偏不去。

分院帽很想流泪，大家好不容易忘了哈利波特，现在纽特又掀起了“赫奇帕奇有好多小动物”的误解狂潮。

“……行。那就，赫奇帕奇！”

4

这个故事，大概戈德里克·格兰芬多听了要除他武器，萨拉查·斯莱特林听了要阿瓦达索命。

堂本光一准确地捕捉到了重点：“帅同学？”

堂本刚把那颗糖吃完了，又把吉他给抢了回来，闻言笑着凑过去亲了堂本光一的脸颊：“帅啊。”

“……只喜欢我的脸吗？”

堂本刚愣了愣，然后哈哈大笑起来：“不，后来我也常观察你。你大概不记得，一年级的飞行课我们是一起上的，你第一堂课开始就飞得很好了。”

“于是你十分仰慕我？”

“不，我看到你飞到教授看不到的地方，偷偷掏出《F1赛事》来看，”堂本刚回忆着，看起来十分愉快，“那时我就想，真可爱啊。”

“……可爱？”

“你平时都没什么表情，那时候显得很开心。”堂本刚笑着说，“兴冲冲的，很可爱。”

“……斯莱特林不让玩车，说那是麻瓜的东西。”堂本光一伸手摸了摸那把出自麻瓜之手的木吉他，“多伟大啊，靠动力、物理学制造出那样的机器，引擎是会呼吸的！习惯了靠魔法的巫师们，总是不愿承认麻瓜的厉害。”

堂本刚看着堂本光一认真的侧脸，感到再一次被下了迷情剂。

多可爱啊。

5

太阳逐渐落下，草地上被镀了一层金色。晚餐时间将至，学生们说笑着穿过草场。他们却还都不想动。

“那时候分院帽到底对你说了什么呀？”

“他说，难道还没亲身体会过，就要断定斯莱特林很糟糕吗？”堂本光一笑了，“他说得对，是我错了。”

堂本刚点点头，抬起两条腿晃了晃，问他：“那光一现在觉得斯莱特林怎么样？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我？”

“我就是斯莱特林。你觉得我怎么样？”

堂本刚愣了愣，提起嘴角把头靠在了堂本光一肩上。他看着草地上那带着夕阳柔光的绿色，轻声说：“那没办法了。”

“嗯？”

“光一的确很斯莱特林，在一些方面上。”堂本刚停了停，脸颊在他肩上蹭了蹭，“但光一很好，那必须说斯莱特林也可以很好了。”

堂本光一歪过头，和他靠在一起：“是啊。总觉得斯莱特林不是好人，和过去觉得麻瓜出身就必定技不如人，又有什么区别呢？”

“嗯。”堂本刚点点头，却又想起了什么，严肃地进行了转折，“但你们斯莱特林也的确太爱污蔑人了。”

“……”

6

堂本刚的重点在于，当初那坩锅真不是他故意要炸的。

“我只是鼓起勇气想跟你搭个话，怎么至于故意闹出这么大的事。爆炸的时候我还没来得及往里放鼠尾草呢。”

“……当时怎么不说？”

堂本刚瞪大了眼睛：“可以和你一起被罚留堂！我为什么要说！”

“……”色令智昏，色令智昏。

但堂本光一还是觉得有些不妥，他皱起了眉头：“那为什么你的锅炸了？如果是别的原因，也许很危险。”

“后来我检查了，有人换掉了我的羊屎。”堂本刚说，“那羊屎里掺了没切过的鼠尾草……不过这种爆炸后果不会太严重，也许是谁恶作剧吧。”

堂本光一眉头皱得更紧了：“有人欺负你？”

“没有。”

“嗯？”

“……有那么几个人吧，但我并不在意。”堂本刚无所谓地说，“我不需要人人都喜欢我，也不会为了他们改变什么。”

堂本光一握住了他的手：“是斯莱特林的人吗？”

堂本刚回握住他，轻描淡写：“不过是拿血统说事，我教训过他们了。”

堂本光一的眉头依然皱着，堂本刚伸手按了按他的眉心：“好啦……”

“不知道是谁干的？换你羊屎的事情？”

“有人看到过，斯莱特林的人，不太高，长头发，绑着一个……”堂本刚突然停住了。

“什么？”

“……小辫子。”

7

堂本光一是最近才把头发留长的。原因很简单，堂本刚放假剪了头发，堂本光一对那长发很是不舍。堂本刚便告诉他这长发打理起来真是费劲，不信他自可试试。

于是堂本光一就十分老实地试了。目前卓有成效，已经在上半部分扎起了一个小辫子。

“你们学院那时候有长发的男生吗？”

“……据我所知没有。”

“……”堂本刚眉头紧锁，又问，“那会不会是什么人偷了斯莱特林的袍子？”

说完他又自己笑了：“我这是在想什么，全校那么多人，肯定有人扎辫子嘛。况且那时候光一也不是长头发，又不可能是你穿越回去换……”

……

他们突然相对沉默。

堂本光一先开口了：“你同学看得没错？斯莱特林？扎辫子？”

“而且是，你这样的……我亲手扎的，揪揪……”

“……”

堂本刚麻木地说：“你们教授是不是给了你一个时间转换器。”

“……叫我多选几堂课来着。”

“……”

“……”

还是堂本刚先稳住了情绪，他沉着地说：“走，我们去找鼠尾草和羊屎。”

堂本光一看向他。

堂本刚郑重地说：“你放心，我会帮你把我追到手的。”

……堂本光一觉得魔法世界魔幻得过了头。

8

堂本光一皱着鼻子把鼠尾草掺进羊屎里，堂本刚在旁边捂着鼻子看，一点忙也不帮。

“我说，光一，”他堵着鼻子，奶声奶气地说，“你回来要跟你们斯莱特林的人说清楚，到底是谁蓄意接近谁。”

“……”

“还有，你刚才那么凶。”堂本刚用肩膀顶了顶他，“抓到换我羊屎的人你要怎样啊？”

“……”

堂本刚笑眯眯凑到他跟前：“揍一顿？”

“我谢谢他，”堂本光一憋屈地说，“他可真是干得太好了。”

堂本刚笑出了声，他绕到堂本光一背后，一手捂着自己的鼻子，一手伸过去替对方掩了鼻子，把下巴放在光一肩上，美滋滋地说：“谢谢光一学长帮小刚追男朋友啦。”

9

堂本刚十分尽责地跟他讲解自己的药材都放在哪里，自己又是什么时候离开了那些药去上厕所云云。堂本光一很顺利地找到了男朋友的东西，并进行了鬼鬼祟祟的掉包。

干完坏事，他犹豫了一下，到教室一个墙角，站在柱子后的阴影里，等着堂本刚回来。那是他没有印象的堂本刚，是那句“同学，鼠尾草要放几克”之前，他迟钝到没有注意的堂本刚。

上课铃响，堂本刚穿着簇新的袍子走进来，他留着很短的黑头发，脸上带着一年级新生才有的稚嫩笑容。

学生陆陆续续进了教室，堂本刚在椅子上坐下，托着腮心不在焉地听着教授念叨，教授明明在台上来回踱步，他却一动不动，一直盯着眼前。

也就是盯着堂本光一。

后来他抽出一张稿纸，在上面写写画画起来，还时不时抬起头看看，低头画几笔，又抬起头来看。

堂本光一这才反应过来，大概是在画自己吧。

一年级的堂本刚也是这样好看。堂本光一心中竖起了大拇指。

终于到了煮魔药的时候。堂本刚随手把自己刚偷天换日的羊屎丢进锅里，接着踌躇片刻，挠了挠头，一只手悬在空中良久，才终于鼓起勇气落在了堂本光一的肩膀上。

“同学，鼠尾草要放几克？”

10

天已经全黑了，塔楼里亮起了灯，霍格沃茨暂且一片安宁。堂本刚依然在那长廊等他，看到堂本光一回来，他站起身走过来，问他：“怎么样？”

“都搞好了。”堂本光一把他抱到怀里，长出一口气，“看到一年级的你了。”

“哦？可爱吗？”

“当然。”

“跟现在比呢？”

“这有什么好比的？”

“怎么就不能比了！”堂本刚鼓了鼓嘴唇，“不是总想念我长头发吗？那时候比现在更短呢！”

“……你怎么都很好看啊。”堂本光一还想说什么，又突然没了声响。

感觉到对方突然的低落，堂本刚侧过头用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的耳廓，柔声问：“怎么了？”

“没什么……”堂本光一埋在他肩上说，“只是很感谢你，那时候拍了我的肩膀。”

堂本刚笑了，他轻轻拍了拍堂本光一的背：“在此之前，不还得感谢光一学长专程替他换了羊屎吗？”

“如果坩锅没炸呢？”堂本光一钻牛角尖似地问，“你没能和我一起被罚留堂呢？”

“总会有其他办法的。”堂本刚无所谓地说，“反正你肯定会被我追到手。”

“的确不难。”堂本光一表示赞同，“要是坩锅没炸，我转头看见你那么好看，估计也要上心。”

“好看吗？跟现在比呢？”

“……所以说这有什么好比的。”

“噢，行啊，你觉得一年级那个好看是吧。堂本光一，你可以啊。”

“……不都是你吗！”

“那也……”

可怜的赫奇帕奇被不正经的斯莱特林堵住了嘴。

“长头发，能剪吗？真的挺麻烦的……”

“不行！”堂本刚气鼓鼓地说，“给我留着！”

“……哦。”

真是萨拉查·斯莱特林看了也想除你武器。

See U Next Time！


	3. 学院恋爱考核

1

堂本光一今天上课一直盯着前排的一个女生看。他皱着眉头若有所思，以至于坐他身边的同学忍不住问他：“怀特身上有什么吗？”

堂本光一：“怀特是谁？”

“……”同学指了指那个女生，“就是你在看的人。”

“怀特，”堂本光一皱了皱眉头，“卖魔药那个怀特家族吗？”

同学点了点头，心想连家庭背景都打听上了，这下好了他终于要跟那个赫奇帕奇分手了。

2

堂本刚一脸不高兴地搅着坩埚，堂本光一坐在他后面的桌子上，两腿还颇为轻快地来回晃悠。

“为什么我要给你煮解药啊？”堂本刚说，“你自己不会煮吗？”

堂本光一打了个哈欠：“迷情剂解药太难了。”

“那你倒是别随随便便就被人下毒啊？”

“那我有什么办法，”堂本光一凑过去亲了亲他的耳后，“那杯饮料闻起来像你。”

“……”

堂本刚红了耳朵，并一脚踹开了喝陌生人给的饮料中了迷情剂的毒的傻男友。

3

堂本光一实在没想到他的同学们胆子已经大成这样了。他们劝过，堂本光一充耳不闻，他们也试过找堂本刚的麻烦，结果不知怎么，反过来被欺负得哭爹喊娘。堂本刚还不要他管，对付他们对付得乐在其中。

但下迷情剂也太过分了。这些人可能偷偷看了什么麻瓜电视剧学来一出美人计，却没想到堂本光一对堂本刚以外的人理智过头。就算他看见人家心跳加速，满脸通红，也完全没往恋爱那头想，只是怀疑对方给自己下了毒。

但堂本刚还是不大高兴。

他一边往堂本光一的嘴里倒解药，一边掐着他的脸恶狠狠地说：“你肯定老盯着她看……还觉得她漂亮是不是？想抱她亲她是不是？”

堂本光一喝完了那瓶解药，一把抱住只有自己觉得自己很凶的男朋友：“糟糕，你又给我下药了。”

“你们斯莱特林……”

“没一点正经，”他笑着亲了亲堂本刚的嘴唇，“我知道。”

4

堂本刚觉得某些同学的智商实在是超出了他的想象。但他本着人人平等的原则，十分礼貌地问在转角拦住他的两位同学：“有何贵干？”

“你……你……”那男生上次想往他包里倒墨水，结果堂本刚一挥魔杖，那墨水全泼到了他自己脸上，以至于现在还有一点心理阴影，“我们要消除你的记忆！”

“为什么？”

“让你和光一学长分手！”

堂本刚替他思考了一下，然后诚恳地说：“你知道，就算我忘了他，他也不会跟我分手。你们光一学长当初追了我，就能再追我一次，这有什么意义呢？”

“是他追的你？”

堂本刚点点头，好脾气地说：“要不你们去问问他？”

5

硬要说的话……

堂本光一点了点头：“是我追的他。”

学弟的心碎了。

6

“你们也不用考虑消除他的记忆了。”餐厅里，堂本刚突然坐到了那男生身边，吓得他把鸡腿掉到了接骨木果汁里。

堂本刚惋惜地看了那鸡腿两秒，接着说：“我昨天让他亲手写了一份上千字的记录，详细说明了我们两个的关系，寄到古灵阁我的保险箱里去了。如果他忘了，我就把它登到预言家日报上，说说堂本家的少爷是怎么始乱终弃的。”

……这个赫奇帕奇是魔鬼吗？

“哎呀不对，我忘了，”堂本刚走之前又说，“你们当然也可以先去古灵阁把那几张羊皮纸给偷出来，反正妖精们肯定不会宰了你们，最多就是关到监狱里让摄魂怪亲上一口。”

“……”

“祝你用餐愉快。”

学弟：妈，我想回家。

7

其实学弟如果鼓起勇气去问问他学长，就会知道他根本没写过什么一千多字的记录。但他不敢。

走在走廊上，堂本光一奇怪地问：“怎么感觉大家都躲着你走？”

堂本刚哼了一声：“你确定不是躲着你？”

“……”堂本光一把书放到另一只手上，腾出手来伸进堂本刚的袖子，轻轻抚了抚他的胳膊，“不要生别人的气，气着了自己。”

“那生你的吗？”

“更不要生我的气，”堂本光一干脆抓住了他的手，握在手心里，平静地说，“因为我爱你。”

堂本刚不吭声，但也没把手抽出来。

“我不是怕你应付不来。”堂本光一顿了顿，没能搜刮出什么甜言蜜语，只好实事求是地说，“但我哄你开心那么难，别人惹你生气那么容易，太不公平了吧？”

堂本刚终于回握住他的手，“嗯”了一声。

8

“一忘皆空咒？”堂本光一几乎是一跃而起，“就凭他们那羽毛稍微重一点就连悬浮咒都使不成的本事，施这个咒也不怕把自己的魔杖炸了！”

堂本刚大笑起来，他把堂本光一拉回自己身边，一同坐在禁林边界的枯树干上。两个人都觉得这事情越想越可笑，又笑了好半天，堂本刚才想起来问：“要是他们真的给你施咒，让你忘了我呢？”

“忘不掉的。”

“你作为一个纯血统巫师，似乎并不是很相信魔法的力量。”

“如果真连你也忘了，那我大概也记不起别的了。”堂本光一说，“到时候你愿意来圣芒戈医院看看我吗？”

“我才不看呢。”堂本刚说，“你是个大骗子。”

“我从不骗人……”堂本光一问了问自己的良心，改了口，“从不骗你。”

“你说你哄我开心很难，这不是谎话吗？”

“……”

被哄得很开心的堂本刚凑过来吻了他的脸颊：“和你在一起，我就很开心。”

9

离圣诞节还有不到一个月的时候，堂本光一突然说要回家一趟。

“出什么事了吗？”堂本刚偷偷溜进他的宿舍，边帮他收拾东西边问。

“小事，不要担心。”堂本光一搂了搂他，“好好吃饭，少吃甜点，多穿衣服，别让人欺……别欺负别人欺负太过了。”

他不说，堂本刚也不问了。他扬起头，和堂本光一交换了一个吻，然后笑他：“说得好像你不在我活不了似的。”

“别太想我，但还是要想我。”堂本光一亲了亲他的额头，“我会尽早回来。”

10

堂本光一不在，堂本刚也没心情折腾学弟了。他每天下了课，和同学们聊几句天，就抱着吉他跑回宿舍里去，自己一个人边弹边涂涂写写。他在餐桌上吃得不多，室友担心他心情不好，拐带了一个小蛋糕，想回去给他，一推门却看见堂本刚桌上放着两份煎饼，边上还有一大罐枫糖浆。

“刚！我给你带了……一个……小蛋糕……算了你当我没说吧。”

堂本刚咽下嘴里那口甜甜的煎饼，把那个蛋糕也接了，又想起来什么，转过头来嘱咐：“不许告诉光一啊。”

11

堂本刚还能自得其乐，堂本光一却完全笑不出来。他的同学再怎么看不惯赫奇帕奇，也不至于做到这个地步，整天就盯着人家谈恋爱，无不无聊啊。

“何况我们在一起好几年了，要拆散也不该等到现在。”堂本光一说，“我调查了那些人的背景，然后您猜如何，父亲？”

男人坐在他对面，冷着脸一声不吭。

“我发现他们无一例外，家里都和您有生意往来。”堂本光一放下刀叉，轻轻擦了擦嘴，“所以特意回来问问您，是何用意？”

12

临近圣诞，天越来越冷了。堂本刚原来不想出门，同学嫌他在屋里待得太久，硬是把他拉到了霍格莫德。在雪地里被人扔了几下，堂本刚便也叫喊着投入了雪球大战，几个人黄黑相间的围巾上落了白色的雪花，玩得不亦乐乎。

后来他们跑去酒吧喝黄油啤酒暖身子，同学问他：“光一什么时候回来？”

堂本刚舔了舔嘴边的啤酒沫：“不知道。”

“他没给你写信？”

“没有。”

“不会要在家过完圣诞吧……”那同学叹了口气，“你还给他准备了礼物呢。”

“谁给他准备礼物了。”堂本刚往嘴里放了一根香肠，毫不在意地说，“送给差点没头的尼克都不送他。”

13

圣诞假前一天，堂本刚的室友收拾行李准备回家了，他又问了一次：“你真不要我留下陪你？”

“你爸妈一定在等你。”堂本刚帮他合上箱子，笑着摇摇头，“而且说不定我过两天也回家了呢。”

或者……说不定光一就回来了呢。

14

平安夜那天，堂本刚起得很早。外面全是积雪，阳光却很灿烂。他想起堂本光一一遇到太阳就皱眉头的样子，忍不住笑，站在窗边看教授挥着魔杖装饰圣诞树。

他突然看到一个围绿色围巾的人影，正深一脚浅一脚地往这边走。堂本刚愣了愣，转身裹了围巾就往外跑。

15

堂本光一刚走到廊下，就看见了堂本刚。堂本刚没叫他，他有些忐忑，走近前去，叫了他一声。

“刚？”

堂本刚盯了他一会儿，说：“冷死了。”

堂本光一往他身上看了一眼，毛衣外面只围了条围巾，连个外套都没穿。他马上皱起了眉头，掏出魔杖就要挥，却被堂本刚一把抓住。

“你傻不傻啊，”堂本刚说，“这时候施什么咒啊。”

“我……”

堂本刚对他走近一步，张开了胳膊。

他只说了一个字。

“抱。”

16

堂本光一亲了亲怀里的人冻得发红的耳朵，用外套裹紧了他，小声说：“叫你要多穿衣服。”

“你还说会尽快回来呢。”堂本刚闷在他怀里说。

“你不是说不会我不在就活不了吗？”

“我这不还活着吗！”堂本刚狠狠掐了他一下，“是你叫我想你的。”

堂本光一被掐得差点叫出声，却没躲开。他不动声色地换了个方向，把风挡在自己身后，又偷偷挥魔杖施了个热气腾腾咒：“想不想跟我回家过圣诞？说了好几年，一直没去成。”

堂本刚抬起头看他，眼睛大大的：“可以吗？”

“当然。”

17

他们是坐堂本光一家的车走的。到的时候天已经快黑了，堂本刚在车上睡了一会儿，身上暖烘烘的，被堂本光一牵了手往里走。

堂本光一的父母已经在餐桌旁坐下了，但主餐还没端上来。堂本光一直接把他带到餐厅，对他父母说：“这是堂本刚，是我的男朋友。”

然后他又转过身来跟堂本刚说：“这是我爸爸妈妈。”

“叔叔好，阿姨好。”

“小刚，终于见到你了！”女士直接站起身来，穿过餐厅来和他握手，笑容满面，“我念叨这么久了，光一一直不舍得把你带来给我看看。”

堂本刚不好意思地笑了笑。

“真是让你受委屈了。”她没理儿子的视线，接过堂本刚的手，把他引到自己身边的座位坐好，“我已经臭骂过他爸了，闲着没事管人家谈恋爱，一把年纪了也不知道少干点蠢事。还趁我去旅行把光一关了好几天，那个傻孩子也不知道想办法给我报个信……”

“闲着没事”的一家之主：……

“傻孩子”：……

18

“所以说，”母亲讲述完这几天堂本家两父子斗智斗勇的故事，下了一个结论，“他们斯莱特林真的很无聊。”

堂本刚深以为然，但实在不好说出口，于是问：“您是哪个学院毕业的？”

“格兰芬多。”

堂本光一面无表情地对他父亲说：“不知是谁前几天跟我说不许找其他学院的。”

“……”

19

堂本刚吃完饭，趁着堂本光一被母亲带去整理圣诞礼物，走到站在壁炉旁的男人身边，郑重地说：“先生，你可能对我不大满意，除了爱光一，我也不知道还能做点什么。”

男人“哼”了一声。

堂本刚将目光转向皱着眉头手里捧着一堆礼品盒的堂本光一，接着说：“我也不喜欢你。”

“……”

“你把光一关起来，跟他吵架，让他不开心，如果换了别的什么人我早就掏魔杖了。你不用那样看着我，打不过我也要打，而且光一还会帮我。”

“……”这找的什么男朋友？假的赫奇帕奇吧？

“但你是他的父亲，他很爱你。”堂本刚对看向自己的堂本光一笑了笑，又说，“我希望他开心，所以不想和你作对。希望有一天你也能这么想。”

男人沉默地看着突然挂上了笑脸的儿子，轻轻叹了口气：“去拿礼物吧，准备了你的份。”

堂本刚惊讶地看向他。

“我不觉得你们很相配，”他说，“但既然如此……我希望你们能证明我是错的。”

“谢谢你，叔叔。”

“别叫叔叔啦。”

“……爸……”堂本刚张了张嘴，还是没能成功，“对不起，这有点难，请给我一点时间。”

“……”

20

“你怎么知道他很爱我？”

回学校之前，堂本光一的父亲趁着儿子不在，终于忍不住问出了口。

“如果他不爱你，怎么会让你见我呢？”

“……”

堂本刚笑着从他手里接过自己的箱子：“再见，爸爸。”

尾声

他们提前了一天回学校，宿舍里几乎没人。堂本光一混进了堂本刚的宿舍，进门朝门锁挥了挥魔杖，一把搂住他的腰。

“亲一下。”

堂本刚笑了：“干嘛？”

“再也不带你回家了，他们非要你住客房，白天也找不着机会亲你……”堂本光一边吻他边抱怨，“以后都留在学校。”

“光一……”

“嗯？”

“明年跟我回家吧。”

堂本光一愣住了。

“我的爸爸妈妈很想见见你。”堂本刚说，“你不想看看麻瓜的圣诞节吗？”

堂本光一看着他，半天没答话，堂本刚甚至以为他不愿意去。

“我能暑假就去吗？”

“……也行。”

“我的圣诞礼物呢？”

“没有。”

“肯定有。”

“没……嗯……等一下……别亲了……我拿礼物给你……”

“一会儿再拿吧。”

……斯莱特林。

See U Next Time！


	4. 离开学院 恋爱好难

1

堂本光一可能是全世界接男朋友出院最不开心的人。不过也不知道还算不算男朋友了。面善的妇人带了点歉意看他，犹豫片刻还是开了口。

“虽然这段时间你常来，他对你也不陌生了……”她停了停，有些于心不忍，“但他现在需要调养身体，跟你住在一起恐怕会不自在。”

堂本光一面色没变，点点头，把手里的旅行袋放到后尾箱里，柔声说：“我先送你们回去，然后把家里他的东西收拾收拾……”

他哽了一下，想起家里铺天盖地，大半都是分不清你我的东西，一时无法想象从何理起。

“没关系。”堂本刚的妈妈拍拍他的肩，“没什么非要用的，都留着吧，他好起来就要回去的。”

堂本光一勉强地笑了笑，说好。

2

什么时候能想起来呢？一开始说这魔药只起效两周，三周过去，堂本刚依然想不起堂本光一。爸爸妈妈姐姐，所有亲人朋友，他都记得很清楚，唯独关于堂本光一的事情，一点也想不起来。

以至于他一睁眼，看到熬红眼睛的堂本光一，疑惑地问出一句：“你是……哪位？”

堂本光一愣了愣，这才哑着嗓子说：“我叫光一，堂本光一。”

于是他缓缓又问：“……远房亲戚？”

当时堂本光一没说什么，出去找医生了。姐姐帮他掖掖被子，小声说那是你男朋友，从霍格沃茨开始，在一起快十年了。

他一脸吃惊，回忆起零散的校园生活，也实在没有这么一张脸。姐姐接着向他解释，你执行任务时中了魔药，现在已经没大碍了，但医生说可能有点大脑副作用，会影响记忆。

堂本刚愣愣道：“这是我十二岁收到猫头鹰信以来遇过最假的事情。”

姐姐笑了，叫他好好休息，别想太多。

“就是对光一好点，这几天他都要急死了。”

3

堂本刚回家上楼，躺进自己熟悉的房间。这里被母亲打扫得很干净，但窄小的床，稀少的摆设，还有久未住人的气氛，都证明自己成年后，大概没怎么回家住过了。

那是跟堂本光一住在一起吗？他没法想象。堂本光一起初几乎住在病房，也不跟他说太多话，很认真地照日程表给他吃药，量体温什么的。堂本刚想，我一挥魔杖药不就来了吗？但看着对照医嘱，给他端水送药的堂本光一，他又说不出口。

后来堂本光一恢复工作了，每天只上班前和下班后来看他，晚上也不守在病房过夜了。起初堂本刚不知道，那人一大清早也来，是有一天没睡好，醒得早，才看见堂本光一静静在床边看他。

堂本刚吓了一跳，坐起来一些，问他：“怎么这么早过来！”

堂本光一身子向后退了些，垂着睫毛：“我一会儿要去上班，先来……看看你。”

然后堂本光一站起身走了。之后好像没有再早上来过。堂本刚回想。或是声音太轻，他不知道。

4

堂本刚身体已完全恢复了，圣芒戈的医生对他失忆无计可施，只好放他出院。他其实很想回魔法部上班，上司却一口咬定他还需要休息，不让他来。

他觉得莫名其妙，扔了把飞路粉，跑到朋友家抱怨。朋友听了半天，给他端杯茶说，你去可能影响隔壁傲罗队长堂本光一上班吧。

堂本刚愣了半天，干巴巴说了一句：“哇，得罪领导了啊。”

5

堂本光一其实没不想让堂本刚来上班。他怕上门探望吓着堂本刚，对方要是还不来上班，更是见不到面了。到了周末，他终于耐不住性子，收拾了一箱东西，事先向母亲打个招呼，就去登门拜访。

堂本刚下楼看见他，倒没什么特别情绪，点点头过来了，坐在他对面，礼仪周到地请他喝茶。堂本光一想起上次来接他，大概是堂本刚回来探望母亲，这家人不习惯魔法世界那些东西，于是堂本光一就老老实实开车来接。堂本刚也是这样从楼上下来，看到他眼睛一亮，自然而然就笑开了，过来站到他边上，还抢他手里的钥匙，说“我看看你开的哪一辆。”

那时候他就直接把钥匙给对方，由着堂本刚研究，然后气急败坏说全是法拉利，看车钥匙根本看不出来。但现在他就老实坐着，拘谨地喝了口茶，指指脚边的东西：“给你送些东西来。”

堂本刚说谢谢，然后把母亲切好的水果向他推了推：“吃点水果吧。”

堂本光一说好，吃了块苹果，又按捺不住地指了指靠在墙边的黑袋子：“你的吉他，我给你拿来了……”

堂本刚眼睛一亮，露出点笑意，又对他说谢谢：“我正想着吉他呢。”

堂本光一点点头，说：“家里……那边还有好几把，你需要跟我说，我再给你送来。”

“没关系，”堂本刚摇摇头，轻声说，“我真那么急着用的话，自己找你拿吧。”

6

堂本刚住院的时候，隔壁病房的人和他情况差不多，两人常常在走廊上坐着聊天。现在出院了，病友约他去酒吧，他们在吵吵嚷嚷的酒吧里，并肩坐在吧台上，持续思考人生问题。

“我有时觉得忘了就忘了好了，”病友吼道，“我都不知道以前怎么会喜欢那个人。”

堂本刚心不在焉“嗯”了一声，想着堂本光一越来越瘦的脸，心里不太舒服。病友接着说：“我现在倒觉得，找个新男朋友也挺好的。”

堂本刚嫌这里吵，也没留神对方说了什么，皱着眉头喝了口水，随口道：“你自己开心就好吧！”

“那你呢？”那人靠近一些，凑到他耳边，声音变得有些暧昧，“你想再找吗？”

堂本刚想起他第一次醒过来，堂本光一熬红的眼睛，想起他出院那天，堂本光一离开时的背影，又想起堂本光一给他送吉他来，自己都没意识到的那点讨好。

“我……”堂本刚向旁边靠了靠，低声说，“暂时没有吧。”

7

堂本光一本来是找了个理由给堂本刚送拨片去的，没想到对方不在家。姐姐说被住院时的病友约去酒吧了，堂本光一一听就皱眉头，说他身体还没好，怎么去这么乱的地方。姐姐早把他当弟夫，马上供出了是哪家酒吧，让他去把人接回来。

“我说，光一，”姐姐叫住他，“你以前在学校也是这么追他的吗？”

“我……”

“刚脾气又不差，也不讨厌你。”姐姐叹口气，“我知道你见他一次，难过一次，但就算他想不起来，你也可以重新追一次啊。”

“他不忍心拒绝我，我只是不想他为难。”堂本光一说。

堂本刚已经不是成了他半条命，而是把他的命都变成了两倍多。堂本刚难过一点，他难过两点；堂本刚难过两点，他难过四点，堂本刚要是难过四点，他大概像是死了。

而且姐姐那句话说的也不全对。的确见他一次，难过一次，但见不到他的每一分钟，都还是想见他。

8

当你失去对爱人的所有记忆，他又已不是你最初爱上他时的样子，要靠什么再去爱他？

堂本刚思考了一会儿这个哲学问题，没注意身边喝了酒越靠越近的男人，直到被人轻轻拉起来，半挡在背后。

堂本光一站在他前方半步，对微醺的男人说：“抱歉，刚身体还没完全恢复，我得送他回家了。”

男人有些不快，带着酒意道：“他都不记得你了，你老缠着他，烦不烦啊？”

堂本刚想反驳，堂本光一却应了：“他记不记得我无所谓，我也不要求他怎么样，但你要追他，也得在乎他的状态，你看不出他在这里不舒服吗？”

堂本刚不出声了，往后退半步，心甘情愿站在堂本光一的影子里做鸵鸟。堂本光一还在严厉教育那个人：“刚不喜欢喝酒，也不喜欢吵吵嚷嚷的地方，下回再有机会，你不如约他喝茶。”

……怎么比我爸还我爸。

9

堂本光一开着车，一言不发，像在生气。堂本刚看了看他，小心道：“其实我可以幻影移形……”

“我开车了，”堂本光一无奈地说，“让我送你一下吧。”

“哦。”堂本刚看他没太低落，松口气，又盯着堂本光一放在方向盘上的手，问他，“那是戒指？”

堂本光一顿了顿才“嗯”了一声。堂本刚好奇道：“我买的吗？”

“……是。”堂本光一想起什么似的，笑了笑，“你说你挑的比我挑的好看。”

“是挺好看的。”堂本刚又问，“那我的去哪了？”

“……在我那收着。”

“你干嘛拿我东西？”

堂本光一不答，堂本刚也不勉强，接着问：“什么叫下次再有机会不如找我喝茶，他还有机会？”

堂本光一显出点不自在，在座位里扭了扭身子，说：“如果你想给他机会……我不想让你过得不自由不开心。”

10

“你是不是傻啊？”堂本刚说，“他哪里比你好啊？”

堂本光一几乎以为他想起来了，讶异地看向他。

“好好开车，我没想起来。”

“……哦。”

“但我认识他的时间更短，就算公平竞争，我也先考虑你吧。”

堂本光一不知这值不值得高兴，半天不情不愿应了句：“好吧。”

“不愿意？”

“没有。”堂本光一说，“我之前觉得，得在你想起来之前把你追回来，才能证明你是真的喜欢我，而不只是习惯了。后来又觉得，就算只是习惯了，也挺好的。”

堂本刚笑：“现在呢？”

堂本光一恭敬地答道：“现在你想怎么样，就怎么样。”

11

堂本刚下车的时候对堂本光一说：“明天把戒指给我送来。”

堂本光一温顺地说好，然后开车走了。他就慢悠悠回房间，瘫在床上，想堂本光一。

对过去的事情，他的确一点记忆也没有了，但大概是人类的自私本性，对一个这么爱自己的人，怎么都不舍得失去。

晚上那人问他愿不愿意试试，他说不愿意。对方问为什么，他懒得回答。其实他心里想的是，如果是堂本光一，就算忘了自己，也会用尽一切办法，努力想起来，而不是像那个人一样，觉得“不如换一个”吧。

有神仙男朋友你还会考虑凡人吗？

12

第二天堂本刚还没等来堂本光一，先等来了上司的电话，魔药署署长，问他：“你是想不起来了？”

“……啊？”

“堂本队长说要保密，但毕竟你才是我亲下属，我就舍命向你告密……”

堂本刚想说倒也不必，但事关堂本光一，也就是他相当于一觉醒来捡的神仙男友，他便还是耐着性子想听一听：“好，欠您一个人情，您请说。”

“他刚问我要了你上次中的那种魔药，”署长急匆匆道，“就是会忘了爱人那种，我怕他是想把你忘了……”

堂本刚直接扣了电话。两只大眼睛不自知地瞪大了几分，片刻才回过神来。

“我操。”

13

堂本光一请了一天假待在家里，他直接进了堂本刚的实验室，挥挥魔杖开了灯，瓶瓶罐罐坩埚便齐齐排好，羽毛笔太久没见过主人，还在桌上兴奋地转了几圈。他变出副防爆眼镜，坐到坩埚前，从口袋里掏出魔药署要来的魔药，还没来得及开封，一封吼叫信就从窗户撞了进来。

堂本光一捡起那只看起来被主人催命一样放出来，飞得筋疲力尽的猫头鹰，摘下那封吼叫信，封面上简单写着三个大字：致光一。

潦草了点，不过的确是堂本刚的字迹，他就认命地打开：

“你发什么神经知不知道魔药有副作用？有那么讨厌我吗我对你还不够好吗？我连你他妈是谁都不知道还老惦记着要对你好一点？你想喝魔药你懂个屁啊老子才是魔药专家！听说你是傲罗队长吧你们傲罗是不是都没脑子以为自己是哈利波特男主角吗？不许喝不许喝否则我炸了你房子！”

“……”

堂本光一看着暴怒的吼叫信化成灰，愣在原地不知作何反应。

14

他也没来得及做什么反应，楼下壁炉“砰”的一声，很久没回过家的另一个男主人回来了。堂本光一听见那人气急败坏地上楼，一间一间地推房门：“堂本光一！人呢！”

他急匆匆出去，朝着走廊喊：“我在这里。”

堂本刚头发乱糟糟的，睡衣外面只包了件长毛衣外套，看见他走过来，站在面前瞪了他半天，好像要现场再演一次吼叫信。堂本光一赶紧举双手投降：“我没想喝那个，我是想试试能不能做出解药。”

堂本刚愣了愣，半晌才“啊”了一声。

“我怎么没想到。”

15

堂本刚自己坐在实验室里，忙活了半天，煮出一锅绿绿的东西，看起来十分难喝。他倒是没怎么犹豫，仰头就打算喝，被堂本光一一把抓住。

他疑惑地看过去，堂本光一铁青着脸把那个试管拿走，问他：“你干嘛？”

“……喝解药。”

“你们魔药署解药出来不检测吗？不实验吗？直接往肚子里灌？”

堂本刚心虚地想收回手，堂本光一却依旧严厉地握着。他理亏，小声说：“这不是你想让我想起来吗……”

“你觉得我会让你喝不知是什么的恶心绿色药水？”堂本光一凶得不行，“你要是有这样的男朋友，那真的忘了算了。”

16

堂本刚说他知错了，十分以德报怨，对堂本光一好声好气：“那你干嘛急着搞这个？”

“就是想帮帮忙，你们署的人大概没什么心思忙这个，更严重的事情多了去了。”堂本光一说，“我虽然魔药学没你厉害，也还算是全优生。”

“你这么厉害呀，”堂本刚好脾气地夸他，“你不会还是级长吧？”

“……做过两年。”

“……真这么厉害呀！”

堂本光一“嗯”了一声，有点不好意思，半天没忍住：“我还是魁地奇队长。”

“哦！”

“我一毕业就以第一名考进了魔法部，现在是魔法部历史上最年轻的傲罗队长……”

堂本刚真的很想说句倒也不必。

17

“既然回来了，要不要四处看看？”堂本光一炫耀完自己的光辉履历，不着痕迹地往他手指上套了个东西，“带你看看你原来的房间？”

堂本刚盯着那个银色戒环看了一会儿，站起身来，由着堂本光一顺势抓住他的手，说：“你真的越来越像我爸了。”

18

他们的卧室和原来没什么差别。两个枕头并排放着，墙上挂的都是静止的照片，因为堂本刚坚持认为会动的照片挂卧室太吓人了。窗台上摆了各种奇怪植物，有些根茎还有毒，堂本光一觉得摆上去的堂本刚才是真的有毒，堂本刚却觉得搞魔药的人不能怕毒。

“与毒同床共枕，最后就百毒不侵了。”

堂本光一当时轻轻捏他的脸：“你跟谁同床共枕啊？”

现在堂本刚肯定不记得了，他走过去摸了一把含羞草，那几株草相当不要脸地贴到他手上，也不知道哪门子“含羞”。堂本光一靠在门口看他，想，要是重新追到堂本刚，他不知道会不会喜欢这些装潢，要是不喜欢，那要改吗？

他有时也搞不清，对眼前这个堂本刚太言听计从，是不是也有点对不起跟自己一起十几年那个少年时代的恋人。但这也由不得他，堂本刚，无论是记得他的，还是不记得他的，要提什么无关紧要的要求，他都很难拒绝。

19

最后堂本刚看到衣柜里压箱底的几套院服，瞪大了眼睛挥魔杖扯出来，指着精神抖擞的绿色制服，问他：“你是个斯莱特林？”

“……啊，对。”

不会吧，男朋友不会开始搞院系歧视了吧。

“我好能啊。”堂本刚喃喃自语，“得亏早早把你搞到手了。”

“……啊？”

“不瞒你说，你就是我刚入霍格沃茨时的梦想对象啊。”堂本刚认真道，“就想搞个斯莱特林，帅的，聪明的，还纯血统的，体验一把最最刺激的魔法世界生活！”

“……”

“还是个男的！”堂本刚继续感叹，“我可太能了！”

20

你可太能了。

堂本光一气急败坏挥魔杖，把几套衣服收起来，觉得自己好像被玩弄了感情。堂本刚看出他不高兴，笑着凑过来，一双胳膊抱上他，身子几乎挂在他身上，搞得堂本光一不敢动弹。

“你真的很好，光一。我是个幸运的人。”

21

堂本光一又开始疑惑了。

我现在和他上床到底算不算背叛？

堂本刚把他压在大床上，衣服也扒得不剩多少，留给光一选手的时间不多了，他干脆将疑惑宣之于口。

堂本刚的答复是：“不管我未来想没想起来，你如果现在拒绝我，那你就再也别想和我上床了。”

那好吧。堂本光一伸出双臂搂住他，吻堂本刚熟悉又陌生的唇。对方粘上来，身体像是有记忆，依旧与他严丝合缝。堂本刚几乎在吻到堂本光一的瞬间，就知道这是他许久许久的爱人。

太心安了，像雪花被阳光拥抱，闪着光融化了。

22

堂本刚之后就搬回家里住了，但他没改动任何装潢，除了一开始不大习惯，很快重新适应了在这里的生活。他过得过于自然，以至于堂本光一好几次问他，是不是想起来了？

没呢。堂本刚说。还有什么牛没吹，抓紧时间啊。

堂本光一被堵了个严实，半天憋出一句：“当初你为了追我，用羊屎炸了个教室。”

然后在堂本刚震惊的目光中遁逃。

堂本刚脾气很好地想，不管他想不想的起来，不变动装潢，光一都更安心吧。他其实没那么多顾虑，以他对自己的了解，就算想起来了，也不可能怪光一什么。但他现在也愿意，小心翼翼保存暂时只有堂本光一记得的那些珍贵东西。

只有一个人在乎，会很孤独吧。堂本刚想。虽然我不记得，我也会帮你维护下去的。

23

又两个月后，魔药署终于通过了解药检测，送了崭新的两瓶药剂给他。堂本刚已恢复正常工作，在办公室拿到，就直接喝了，等回到家，几乎已经全记起来了。

都是很重要的事情，但又显得那么理所当然，琐碎平凡。堂本刚打开床头柜下的暗格，摸到里面他藏的堂本光一以前写给他的信，坐到床上，连床垫下陷的程度，都那么熟悉。

好神奇啊，你的爱人竟然可以这样无孔不入，却又近乎隐形地藏进你的生命和记忆。

24

“你想起来了？”晚饭时堂本光一问他。

“没有，还有什么没吹的牛，抓紧时间。”

“哦，你知道吗你那时候为了追我每个假期都给我带一堆《F1赛事》……”

堂本刚冷笑一声：“我信了你个鬼。”

给你带一堆《F1赛事》的时候早就追到了好吗？

说到底对堂本刚来说，堂本光一压根没在跑，所以真的十分好追。

25

堂本刚受伤那次任务要抓捕的禁药组织，最近终于在傲罗队伍的不屑努力下落网了，其中堂本光一队长立下汗马功劳。而魔药署的堂本刚见到该团伙后，一时冲动，差点犯下大错。

“我杀了你们啊。”他眯眯眼睛，平淡地叙述。

手下们吓了一跳，生怕傲罗队伍觉得他们作风过于剽悍，没想到隔壁堂本光一队长很赞同地点了点头。

“杀了吧。”

结果当然是没杀，但魔法部部长收到了无数手下关于上司过于暴力的投诉信，一怒之下将两位堂本双双停职，要求他们回家思过两星期。

还有这种好事。

END.


End file.
